1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection spray gun with a holder configured for the attachment of a sheathing provided to receive a cylindrical ampule, a handle connected therewith, an actuating lever attached pivotally thereto and a plunger, guided in the holder and connected with the actuating lever, causing the forward thrust of a piston located in the cylindrical ampule.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such injection spray guns are used for various medical purposes, especially by dentists for intraligamental anesthesia. The advantage of such a spray gun is that it can produce a very high pressure for each individual spray process.
However the drawback with such injection spray guns is that the doctor using the instrument must control and limit the pressure which is produced purely by touch, in order to prevent the breaking open of the cylindrical ampule which is being used (containing the solution which is to be sprayed) and the washing of a tooth, to be treated, out of its paradontal tooth socket (alveolar cavity) or at least its being worked loose.